Kuro sama
by dark insanity 13
Summary: [drabbleoneshot]The morning ramblings of Black Cat's number one fangirl and her obsession. Does she really not care that Kurosama probably doesn't share the same feelings as her?


"**Kuro-sama(****1)****…"**

A young teenage girl stirred from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She almost instantly shut her eyes again, a futile attempt to block out the sunlight pouring from the window beside her bed. She groaned and turned over, opening her eyes again. As she blinked the sleep and temporary blindness from her eyes, she yawned.

After sitting up and stretching, she looked over to the night table by her bed. Several items lay there, including a nicely framed picture. Upon spotting the picture, the girl smiled brightly.

"Ohayo(2), Kuro-sama!" she chirped, hopping out of bed and grabbing the picture, which was of a certain ex-assassin-gone-sweeper.

The girl lifted the picture to her face and planted a kiss on the glass protecting it. She then proceeded to tightly, yet delicately hug it. Giggling giddily, she set the picture back down and skipped off to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Ah, what should Kyoko make for breakfast this morning, Kuro-sama?" she asked, standing in the small kitchen.

It was silent as Kyoko thought, or waited for an answer.

"Hm…maybe Kyoko will think of something as she gets dressed…" she murmured, turning around to go back to the main room. "It's actually quite chilly in here…"

Of course it would be chilly, because all her pajamas consisted of was a large, white button shirt that barely managed to cover her underwear. She walked over to her dresser, which stood across the room from her bed. She hummed cheerfully as she opened her dresser and took out her uniform. Kyoko couldn't help but sigh. She didn't like going to school very much.

"I would much rather travel with Kuro-sama…" she whined, laying her uniform on her bed.

She continued to hum as she started to unbutton her pajama shirt, but paused for a second as if remembering something. Smiling once again, she turned to the picture and flipped it around. She giggled as she blushed lightly.

"Silly Kuro-sama, although Kyoko loves you, she doesn't want you watching her dress just yet!" she said, as if scolding the picture.

Upon saying this, she realized what it was she has just said and went a deeper shade of pink. She squirmed on the spot and giggled, putting her hands to her face as if to hide her blush.

"Oh my, Kyoko said such an embarrassing thing!" she squealed, twirling her finger in the air to show her giddy shame, shyness and embarrassment. "Kuro-sama seeing Kyoko naked…"

She wouldn't stop giggling until she glanced up at the clock about five minutes later.

"Ah! If Kyoko doesn't hurry up, she will have to leave without breakfast!"

With this, Kyoko quickly forgot about her embarrassment and got into her uniform.

"Hm…maybe since it's chilly, I should eat something to warm me up!" she thought to herself as she changed. "Now the question is what…"

After getting her uniform on, Kyoko went over to the small kitchen. Again, she stood in the middle, pondering what to eat. She sighed again.

"Mou(3)…ne(4), Kuro-sama?" she called. "What should Kyoko have for breakfast?"

It was silent as Kyoko expected an answer.

"Mmmm…maybe Kyoko should look to see what she has…" the dark-haired girl muttered, walking over to a cupboard.

She searched several cupboards and the fridge before coming upon a red box that caught her eye. Her face lit up, and she almost screeched in delight. She grabbed the box and hopped up and down.

"Yay! Kyoko's going to have pancakes!" she cheered, and quickly got to work on making them.

Within 15 minutes, the pancakes were finished and Kyoko immediately started to eat them. She took one bite, and was sent off into a peaceful bliss.

"Ah…Kuro-sama…Kyoko makes such warm and fluffy pancakes…" she cooed, sinking into her chair. "If only Kuro-sama could try them…"

She glanced over at the picture, which she had turned back around when she finished getting changed. She smiled sweetly.

"Kuro-sama…" she said quietly and softly.

She then stole a short glance over at the clock. Her eyes widened.

"Waaaahhh!" she cried, leaping up. "Kuro-sama, Kyoko's going to be late!"

Kyoko gobbled up the rest of the pancakes instantly, ran over to her bed and grabbed her book bag.

"Mou(5)…do I have everything?" she muttered to herself, running around the apartment looking for her things.

After making sure she had everything for school, Kyoko ran for the door. Slipping her shoes on in record time, she swung the door open, and almost slammed it closed before remembering something. Instantly she slowed down and stopped, pausing just before letting go of the door handle. Kyoko blinked, realizing she forgot something. Calmly, she walked back into the apartment, went over to the night table, and picked up the picture. She smiled kindly at it, planted a careful kiss on it, and put back down. Then she went back to the door as calmly as she had come in. She went out the door, but as before, she paused before shutting it. She turned around, peeking around the door. A sweet, peaceful and yet almost sad smile appeared.

"Ittekimasu(6)…" she said quietly. "Goodbye, Kuro-sama…"

With that, she closed the door carefully behind her.

For a small moment, Kyoko stood silent in the middle of the hallway, with the door to her apartment to her back. It was almost as if she was regretting something or remembering something sad, because her head was bowed low.

_"Kuro-sama…"_

A second later, her head sprung up, a bright and cheerful look on the young teen girl's face. Kyoko turned to her right, joyful determination in her expression.

"Kirisaki Kyoko is off to school!" she cheered, jumping in excitement.

Kyoko skipped down the hall, singing/humming a tune that mostly consisted of "Kuro-sama."

**END**

(A/N:-.-;; I really shouldn't have written this when I have other things to finish, but I was on a Black Cat high and I couldn't help myself. Just so you know, I'm officially a Train/Kyoko fanatic -. Anyway, I will be posting the second chapter of Be My Wings soon, I promise. Hope you enjoyed this.

EDIT: thank you both cj and Subaru for correcting me. I couldn't remember which one it was and tadaimasu was the only one that came to mind. Sorry for the incorrect terminology ..)

1 An honorific that is used for people one looks up to, one respects, or is of high status. In this case, it's being used as a term of endearment.

2 Good morning

3 This is an almost sighing sound, often used to show annoyance or the rapidly depleting amount of patience. Kyoko is quite obviously fed up with the fact she can't come up with anything to eat.

4 This is like an equivalent of "say" or "hey". Basically, it's a way to get someone's attention.

5 Although earlier it was used in an annoyed manner, it's now being used in a worried and curious manner. Either one will work.

6 I'm off/I'm leaving.


End file.
